El placer del pecado
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: De repente a Sousuke se le había ocurrido decirle que lo amaba. La primera vez que escuchó su confesión, Makoto estuvo a punto de reírse. Y es que, el chico más popular de Samezuka, ¿fijándose en un hombre mayor? ¿Un hombre que era profesor de la asignatura que más odiaba?


_Esto es algo que necesitaba sacarme de la cabeza para poder terminar el capítulo 13 de Terrorista. No es algo muy elaborado, es un oneshot bastante simple y algo OOC, pero las ideas comenzaron a llegarme de golpe y tenía que escribirlo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **El placer del pecado**_

Historia tenía que ser la asignatura más aburrida del mundo. No hacía más que llenar el cerebro de los estudiantes de hechos antiguos que, francamente, a la mayoría de los jóvenes poco le importaba. Y es que poco le importaba que Tokugawa Ieyasu hubiera nacido en la provincia de Mikawa y se hubiera convertido en el primer shogun del Shogunato de Tokugawa. ¿Para qué demonios iba a servirle eso en la vida?

Yamazaki Sousuke, estudiante de tercero de preparatoria, se acomodó en su asiento, con la vista hacia el frente, mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano. Había una única razón por la cual Sousuke no se había salido del salón para irse a dormir a la azotea. Su profesor de historia, Tachibana Makoto. El profesor regular de historia de la Preparatoria Samezuka repentinamente había enfermado y en su lugar habían llevado a un joven profesor sustituto. Sin muchas expectativas al escuchar el anuncio, Sousuke se había presentado veinte minutos tarde a su primera clase con Tachibana-sensei.

Para el momento en que Sousuke se había acomodado en su lugar, más de la mitad de la clase escuchaba encantada la explicación del joven profesor – de arrebatadores ojos verdes y sonrisa de infarto – acerca de la Restauración Meiji. No hacía falta decir que, al igual que sus compañeras, que miraban al joven profesor con ojos soñadores, Sousuke había sido hechizado. Makoto era simplemente perfecto, con su espectacular físico, sus cálidos ojos verdes y su encantadora personalidad. Y, de alguna manera que Sousuke aún no alcanzaba a comprender, esa perfección hecha ser humano era suyo. Sí, lo suyo con Makoto era esa cursilería a la que los mangas y telenovelas llamaban "romance prohibido".

Y justo en ese momento, el dueño de sus pensamientos acababa de darse la vuelta para escribir algo en la pizarra. Poco le importaban a Sousuke los "hechos importantes" que el profesor estaba escribiendo. Sousuke estaba más ocupado mirando ese trasero que nadie más que él podía tocar. Se mordió el labio imaginando cómo las molestas y recatadas prendas que Makoto vestía en su día a día caían por ese sensual cuerpo que tantas veces había tenido desnudo a su merced en su cama. Maldijo internamente cuando se dio cuenta de que había empezado a ponerse… duro ahí abajo.

De alguna forma los dioses escucharon su plegaria desesperada, porque minutos después sonó la campana marcando el final de la clase. Con cuidado, Sousuke se enderezó en su asiento, recogiendo sus útiles con toda la paciencia del mundo. Vio cómo sus compañeros comenzaban a salir del salón. Su mejor amigo, Matsuoka Rin, se acercó a él al ver que se estaba tomando su tiempo.

—¿Vienes? —le preguntó el pelirrojo —Muero de hambre y si no nos damos prisa, la cafetería se quedará sin buena comida.

—Adelántate. Yo te alcanzaré en un momento —Rin miró de reojo al profesor que, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, organizaba sus papeles. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y salió del salón.

Cuando ya no quedaba ningún otro estudiante en el salón, Sousuke se levantó y acercándose al escritorio de su profesor, colocó las manos sobre la superficie de madera, haciendo un leve sonido al contacto que hizo que el castaño se sobresaltara. Makoto abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero en ese momento Sousuke sujetó el rostro del otro con ambas manos, con una dulzura que no descubrió que tenía hasta que conoció a Makoto, para besarlo suavemente en los labios. El rostro de Makoto enrojeció al instante, pero Sousuke no sintió resistencia alguna, al menos al principio.

—S-Sousuke, p-por favor… —dijo el mayor, empujando a Sousuke lejos de él —Recuerda dónde estamos, si alguien llegara a enterarse…

—Lo sé, lo siento —contestó —Es sólo que necesitaba mi recarga diaria de Makoto —añadió, guiñándole un ojo. Makoto rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia la puerta como queriendo decirle que lo mejor era que se marchara —Hay mucho más que me gustaría hacer. Hacerte. Pero no te preocupes, sé contenerme —le dio la espalda para marcharse, no sin antes agregar —¡Gracias por la recarga, sensei!

 **愛**

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa en cuanto Sousuke finalmente abandonó el salón. Mientras calificaba los trabajos de sus estudiantes, no pudo evitar recordar cómo había empezado todo. Había llegado como profesor sustituto de uno de los historiadores que más admiraba. No era su primera experiencia enseñando a adolescentes, pero si podía ser sincero, prefería enseñar a los niños. Con los adolescentes solía tener ciertos… problemas. Yamazaki Sousuke se había convertido en uno de esos problemas. No sabía por qué, pero el muchacho de pronto parecía haberse obsesionado con él.

Al principio Makoto decidió no darle demasiada importancia. Estaba seguro de que Sousuke estaba jugando con él. Después de todo, bastaba con ver lo popular que era Sousuke con las chicas y la envidia que provocaba en los chicos. Sin embargo, de repente a Sousuke se le había ocurrido decirle que lo amaba. La primera vez que escuchó su confesión, al ver el rostro serio del más joven, Makoto estuvo a punto de reírse. Y es que, el chico más popular de Samezuka, ¿fijándose en un hombre mayor? ¿Un hombre que era profesor de la asignatura que más odiaba?

Durante un buen tiempo, Makoto fue capaz de ignorarlo exitosamente. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Sousuke siempre pareciera estar pendiente de él, poco a poco hizo que el castaño comenzara a fijarse en su estudiante. No supo cómo o cuándo sucedió, pero Makoto había terminado enamorándose perdidamente de Sousuke. Sabía que eso estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Sousuke era todavía un menor, era su estudiante, pero aun sabiendo todo esto, el castaño era incapaz de controlar el latir desbocado de su corazón cuando Sousuke lo miraba con esos enigmáticos ojos de un tono verdeazulado.

Y pronto llegó el momento en el que Makoto no pudo seguir negándose. Sonrojado a más no poder, como un muchachito, Makoto terminó cediendo. Aceptar los sentimientos de Sousuke – y de paso los suyos propios – indudablemente traería sus consecuencias. Pero Makoto estaba dispuesto a aceptar esas consecuencias. Los besos furtivos no tardaron demasiado en escalar. La primera vez que lo hicieron fue durante el almuerzo, en uno de los baños de la escuela. No era algo de lo que Makoto se enorgullecía, pero ninguno de los dos había podido aguantar más y el castaño simplemente había dejado que Sousuke hiciera lo que quería con él.

Durante ese tiempo – hacía seis meses ya – Makoto no tenía idea de cómo lo hacían dos hombres. Sousuke, sin embargo, parecía tener bastante experiencia. Darse cuenta de esto hizo que sintiera un pinchazo de celos, pero no había tenido demasiado tiempo para ponerse a pensarlo, porque cada vez que intentaba pensar en algo, Sousuke golpeaba su próstata, haciéndolo ver las estrellas. Su primera vez había sido sólo de recibir y no de dar, Sousuke se había encargado de hacerlo sentir, en sus propias palabras, "un placer como nunca había sentido antes".

Estar enamorado de Sousuke lo hacía feliz, pero, ¿cuánto duraría esa felicidad? Eso era algo en lo que Makoto no quería pensar. Y en ese momento no era como si pudiera pensar demasiado.

Cuando Sousuke lo penetró con más fuerza, sintió sus rodillas ceder ante la fuerza del orgasmo y estaba seguro de que se hubiese caído de no ser porque Sousuke lo tenía bien sujeto. Sousuke no tardó en seguirlo, llenándolo por completo con su semen. Apoyándose en los hombros del otro, Makoto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Sousuke aprovechó para repartir húmedos besos por su cuello. Cuando su cabeza se aclaró un poco, los pensamientos de antes volvieron a invadirlo.

Sousuke iba a graduarse pronto e iría a la universidad, – seguramente con una beca deportiva – así que ya no se verían con tanta frecuencia lo que indudablemente los llevaría a una ruptura. Sin darse cuenta, Makoto había comenzado a llorar. Sousuke lo miró alarmado.

—¿Makoto? ¿Qué pasa? —el castaño escondió el rostro en el cuello ajeno, susurrando un poco convincente:

—No es nada.

—¿Acaso… te lastimé? —la voz de Sousuke hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca —Demonios, lo siento, creo que en verdad no pude controlarme. Es que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos que...

—N-No se trata de e-eso —contestó. Sousuke se hizo hacia atrás para separarse y mirarlo a los ojos. Makoto casi no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada —E-En verdad n-no es n-nada —Sousuke lanzó un suspiro.

—Estás pensando en tonterías otra vez, ¿verdad? —Makoto agachó la cabeza.

—Lo sien…

Makoto sintió que se derretía. Nunca antes Sousuke lo había besado de esa forma tan dulce. Makoto era incapaz de percibir lujuria en ese beso. Porque ese beso estaba, sin lugar a dudas, cargado de amor, de todo el amor que Sousuke parecía no cansarse de profesarle. Justo en ese momento, el castaño pensaba que bien podría morir felizmente en ese momento. El beso terminó poco después, pero sus frentes se mantuvieron unidas. Sintió las manos de Sousuke aferrarse a su cintura.

—Te amo, Makoto. Estoy dispuesto a decírtelo todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que no te queden dudas de lo que siento. El hecho de que vaya a graduarme pronto no cambiará la forma en la que me siento. Sé que tal vez pienses que no puedes creer en las palabras de un mocoso como yo, pero nunca antes me había sentido así con alguien. Yo… mi mayor deseo es convertirme pronto en un adulto para poder caminar a tu lado, tomarte de la mano y besarte cuando se me antoje, sin tener que preocuparme por lo que piense la gente.

Los ojos de Makoto comenzaron a cristalizarse. Nunca antes se había sentido así, tan amado, tan protegido. Si alguien le preguntara qué era la felicidad, estaba seguro de que podría contestar que era lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

—No puedo creer que seas tan cursi —Sousuke rió y lo besó en los labios, antes de colocarse de rodillas enfrente de él —Sousuke, ¿qué estás…? ¡Ah!

—Aún queda tiempo antes de que termine el almuerzo.


End file.
